Too Young To Love
by XxHannyaUchihaxX
Summary: Well, this one has a little bit of a bold/angry Len lol    I wrote this upon request from Hiwazaki Evelyn    I'm sorry if it's crappy .


Too Young To Love

With a yawn and a stretch, I stood and walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Rin, Len, Miku! Let's go!" I shouted and sighed.

"Kaito, hurry up and get them out of here. They're going to be late," Meiko groaned as she walked into the kitchen.

"If they're late, I'm late," I sighed the reminder.

Meiko shrugged and continued on her way. Shouting turned my attention back to the stairs.

"Come on, Len! You're taking too long!" Rin whined as Miku sprinted down the stairs and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Kaito-kun~" the green-haired girl giggled as the blond stood next to her.

"I want a turn!" Rin whined.

Miku refused to let go so, Rin just latched on to the other half of my waist. As aggravating as it was, all I did was sigh and pat their heads. A small huff made me aware of another presence.

"You're such a leche," Len grumbled and stomped past us.

"Len! Take it back!" Rin squeaked and ran after him, Miku not far behind.

"Drama, drama, drama~" she sang as she skipped along.

I followed all three of them out to the car and shook my head. Len never said things like that to me. He was always kind, charming and cute. He was always smiling and talking to me but lately, he avoided me and said mean things. When I climbed in the driver's seat, he climbed in the back and sat next to the window farthest from me.

"Len, why are you back here? You're squishing us!" Rin whined.

"I'm not going to sit by that pervert," he snapped and I sighed.

"Kaito-kun isn't a pervert! He's my future husband~" Miku giggled.

"Miku, please stop saying that," I sighed and pulled out of the driveway.

"Why? It's probably the truth," Len snapped.

"Len, stop being so mean!" Rin whined again and Len folded his arms.

The car was filled with tension and silence as we drove down the road and pulled into the recording studio parking lot.

"If we do well today, we can stop by the store and get ice cream!" I smiled at the incentive, hoping to cheer Len up.

Rin and Miku giggled and clapped while Len just rolled his eyes. With another sigh, I led the way into the recording studio. I recorded a song with Miku while Rin and Len recorded in another room. When we were done, Gakupo joined Len and I and we all recorded a series of songs. When those were finished, Len stomped away.

"What's wrong with Len?" Gakupo asked.

"I have no idea. He just started to act really mean and now he's just blatantly rude," I sighed.

"I'll take Rin and Miku out for ice cream so you and Len can have some time alone. Just hurry back, alright?" he asked and I nodded.

Len walked into the recording room (after everyone had left) wide-eyed and silent. I was cleaning up wires and putting them where they needed to be before my gaze met that of the child's.

"W-Where did everyone go?" he asked nervously.

"Oh, well, the girls grew impatient and had Gakupo take them for ice cream. I was waiting for you," I smiled a bit and he blushed.

"Don't give me that stupid smile," he mumbled and I dropped the wires I was holding.

"What do you want me to do? Do you want me to mope or yell all the time?" I sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" he snapped.

"You! What have I ever done to you? I help you, I play with you, I buy you ice cream, I tuck you in, I do everything for you! All I've ever been is nice to you and you decide you can just go off and say hurtful things! I get that you're a kid and that your moods change all the time but I am not going to lie down and take it!" I shouted, finally snapping.

Len's eyes started to water and he clenched his fists, squeezing his eyes shut at the same time. I could see a tear leak as he stood there.

"W-Well, Miku is always all over you and Rin is just an open kind of person! They always get the kind of attention I want! You're always hugging them and kissing their cheeks! I want that! I don't care about anything else! I want to be special!" he cried, tears falling.

I strode across the room and scooped him up in my arms. When he opened his eyes, I pressed my lips to his without thinking. I carried him to the lounge and lay him on the couch, still kissing him. When I pulled away, his tears had stopped.

"You are special, Len. I have never done this to either of them," I whispered.

"I-I want you to do more," he whispered.

"L-Len, you're a little kid," I said.

"I don't care. I want to be the only one and I want you to be my first," he said with a determined tone.

I gave a slow nod and pressed my lips to his, sliding his pants and underwear off. I slid my own pans and underwear of, stroking my member. Len broke the kiss and pushed me back, climbing on top and sliding his mouth over my member.

"A-Ah, that feels…so good…" I moaned and sucked on my fingers.

I sat up and pushed him back again, liking at his penis. He moaned loudly and I stuck my fingers in his mouth. When I was satisfied, I slid my fingers down and into his hole. He whined and fidgeted as my fingers scissored inside him. I spread his hole and slid myself inside.

"O-Ow! K-Kaito!" he moaned.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked nervously.

"N-No…G-Go fast so it will s-stop hurting…" he moaned.

I nodded and started to move, sliding in deeper with every thrust. He whined, moaned, cried and fidgeted before pleasure took over completely when I hit his spot. His small hands gripped the couch as he came all over me. A few minutes later, I came inside and he had cum again. When we were done, we cleaned up and got dressed.

"L-Len?" I asked.

"What?" he answered.

"Say something," I mumbled.

"Like what?" he asked.

"We just had sex!" I practically shouted and then shook my head.

"…Kaito," he sighed.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I…I love you, a lot. I have for a while and I didn't know how to tell you. I wanted to tell you but…those girls were always around. I just started to get jealous and…I didn't know what to do," the little blonde sighed.

There was silence as we sat on the couch. I slowly lifted my arm and slid it around Len's shoulders. As the small boy blushed, I kissed him.

"Len, you don't have to worry. My heart belongs only to you," I smiled and picked him up, carrying him to the car.

Len gave me that wide, innocent and happy smile that he used to and my heart warmed. When I climbed in the driver's seat, he cleared his throat and I looked over at him.

"Do I still get ice cream?" he asked feebly.

"Of course you do," I chuckled and pulled out of the parking lot.

Thus ended the mystery of angry Len, the boy I had once thought was too young to love.


End file.
